


Z Nation Shorts!

by rancheel



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, I promise, i'll edit all the things i need to before i post anything new, we'll see how this adds up in the long run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Here are some Z Nation related requests I was given on my tumblr! Any prompt I was given is italicized and bolded in the story! (if you'd like to request something from Z Nation or anything else, my tumblr is adolescenthowell!)





	1. bad ideas come from curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Request: For the Z Nation requests: “Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not trusting another one of your bad plans.” With the whole group please?
> 
> Summary: The Group is trying to get back into Limbo after the events of season 5, and they aren’t that good at planning. (this is just an idea i had if the blends went against Murphy or something this season so i rolled with it.)

“Okay, so it didn’t work out as planned, sue me,” Murphy said as he walked ahead of the group, stripping off some of the costume he had on. Doc groaned along with 10k and George before Warren spoke up.

“You’re lucky I can’t sue your ass,” She huffed as she stripped off the glittery jacket she was shoved before getting kicked out of the new and improved Limbo.

“Why couldn’t we just walk in anyways? You basically own the place!” Doc exclaimed, top hat finally flipping off his head. 10k held back a laugh as he kept on his whole get up, quite enjoying the look he was given. Addy grunted as she finally pulled the tight fitting shirt off, showing the shirt she was wearing underneath finally.

“Why can’t you get your blends to verify it’s us anyways? Can’t your _lovers_ get us back in?” Addy questioned as she adjusted some of her hair, flicking the bobby pins out.

Murphy turned around and glared down at her before taking in a small breath, fixing the black tie he’d given himself.

“I can’t connect with them at the moment. I can’t place why, but need not worry, I have another pla-”

“ ** _Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not trusting another one of your bad plans_** ,” Warren hissed out as she wiped off her bare arms, grimacing at all the glitter shedding from her skin.

“You haven’t even heard what it was yet!”

“I don’t need to hear it to know it’s gonna be bad!” Warren shot back as she started walking up to Murphy with a scary look in her eye. George was quick to intervene.

“Hey, hey! Look, we’ll figure out how to get back in there, okay? Murphy may suck at plans, but I’m sure he means well.”

“I’m not _that_ bad at plans.”

“Tell that to the newest addition of _Glitter Force_ ,” Doc said suddenly, moving to his abandoned top hat, smacking the sand off of it as everyone just looked over at him, 10k being the only one amused.

“What? Was it somethin’ I said?”

“Anyways,” Warren said slowly, trying not to lose her cool in the situation.

“I’ll think of something better, that _doesn’t_ include any of these ugly clothes we’ve got.”

“Hey, mine aren’t that ugly!” 10k said, feeling a little offended as he picked at the jacket under the newer clothes he had, his gun resting between his antler hand and arm. Warren just laughed fondly and shook her head.

“You look amazing, baby boy. If you want to keep it, you can.”

10k smiled widely at the nickname for the third time before Doc just smiled and patted him on the back as Warren called the group to come together in a huddle.

“I’ve got a better plan-”

“That better not involve shooting out the place, Roberta,” Murphy said sternly, looking at Warren with she could only assume was a stink eye. She sighed.

“Okay, I have _another_ plan, Doc, do you still have that stage makeup you found on-hand?”

Doc instantly perked up and pulled away from the mini circle they’d created to talk in, starting to pat around his pockets in his overalls.

“Maybe, chief. I might have put it in 10k’s bag, who knows where that is now,” He said as he felt something in his back right pocket, starting to dig a little bit before he pulled out a small wheel of makeup that had some shiny lettering on the top of the case that said _“ben nye - zombie palette.”_

“I got it!”

“Zombie Palette? How appropriately named,” Addy said, slightly impressed as George just crossed her arms, looking at Warren.

“So you’re suggesting we get makeup on and look like the talkers?”

“The only way I can think of getting in without a shoot out,” Warren said before taking it from Doc to unscrew the lid and look at the colors.

“Doc, you good at applyin’ this?”

“Last time I had it on, Murphy applied it.” Warren turned to look at Murphy, who was smiling smugly at her.

“You know how to work with stage makeup?” She questioned, raising a brow.

“What? I’m allowed to show off what I learned in high school theatre classes,” Murphy sassed back before holding his hand out for the makeup and it’s lid.

“Doc looked exactly like a Z when I put it on him _ages_ ago when we were trying to find George and her little.. _Team_.” George rolled her eyes and let out a small huff as Murphy went on.

“So Murphy is qualified for the job,” Doc said, moving his hands into his front pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. Warren let out a small sigh before nodding, passing over the makeup and lid.

“Well, then let’s start lookin’ like talkers.”


	2. opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: oh God lolol I'm the anon that sent the one request abt sleep?? Lol I meant to put "it takes me a long time to open up to people, sorry" with 10k and doc. My thumbs are dumb
> 
> Summary: this is directly after the events of my one fic on ao3 that was based on @bluezombiejesus’s post. Remember when 10k said it’s a story for another time? Well, it’s another time as they take watch that night after getting Murphy to rejoin the party.

“So, kid,” Doc started as he carefully sat himself next to 10k on the back of the truck bed as they started their shift to take watch. “Can I ask why you and Murphy are still pissed with each other over Cassandra?”

10k sighed, he knew this question was coming. He just wished it was well later in the apocalypse when Murphy wasn’t so close in range. He shifted on the truck bed, leaning against the metal frame as he worked on changing the bandage on his stump.

“It’s not over Cassandra, Doc.” 10k hissed as he finally got the duct tape off, the knife clattering onto the metal bed. Doc tensed up when he heard the knife hit the metal, carefully moving to pick it up and hold onto it for 10k as he made sure everyone in the truck was still sleeping.

“What is it over then, if you don’t mind my asking?” 10k balled up the tape and placed it next to his bag, grimacing at the slightly bloody bandage. _Putting the tape on it was a mistake_ , he thought.

“I-It’s really over nothing, Doc. Murphy’s rubbed me the wrong way since I joined you guys that day you offered me a ride in the beginning,” 10k reasoned carefully, Doc noticing how his hand was starting to shake bit as he slowly unraveled the bandaging on his arm. Doc scrunched his nose up as he watched.

“Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

10k smiled slightly once he got the bloody bandage off, balling it up and placing it next to the tape ball, moving his hand into his bag for his roll of bandages he’d taken from Altura.

“I know I can, Doc. I just still don’t know how to feel about Murphy anymore, that’s it, I promise.” Doc let out a small sigh before nodding and letting the topic be before he put down the knife and started to help 10k with finding his bandages.

Once they’d found it, Doc took the roll and started to be what his name reigned true to.

“Hold out your stump for me, please,” He said in a deeper octave, trying to get 10k to laugh. 10k smiled a bit wider before propping his elbow up to hold up the stump for Doc to tend to.

“I kinda miss it, you know. The old group. You, Warren, Garnett, Addy, Mack, Cassandra. And that Vasquez guy. He was  _super_ cool- _ouch_!”

“Sorry kid! I’m tryin’ to be gentle here,” Doc said with a strain in his voice as he finally covered a majority of the wound.

“I’ll be fine, no worries,” 10k said as he took in a deep breath to try and ignore the pain, “What ever happened to Vasquez anyways?”

Doc finished wrapping up 10k’s stump and let out a small hum, leaning back to admire his work as he thought back to three years ago.

“Now that I’m thinkin’ about it, I’m not too sure, kid. That’s more of a Warren question for the morning, or whenever you wake up after our shift.”

10k nodded as he watched Doc place the bandaging stuff back into his bag where he’d found it before there was comfortable silence.

Doc was looking ahead at the empty dirt road while 10k just looked up at the sky, counting the stars, just like he did when he was under Murphy’s control back when he was first bitten.

He couldn’t shake the memories that were coming back to him. He really tried. Every time he started to think back to those days three years ago, the back of his neck ached. 10k closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to see if that would help him this time around with the memories, but it just made his head start to ache.

“You alright?” Doc asked suddenly. 10k’s eyes snapped open as he stilled from shaking his head, looking right at Doc like a deer in headlights.

“W-What?”

“I asked if you were alright,” Doc said, raising a brow in concern for him.

“O-Oh, uh.. yeah. Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” 10k forced a smile before he shifted around to get out of the truck bed. “I’m just gonna go for a little walk down the road.”

Doc visibly tensed up a bit, noticing the change in 10k’s tone.

“Do you want me to come with ya?”

“Nah, I won’t be going that far, I’ll stay in range if you’re that worried,” 10k said quickly before he grabbed his knife Doc had put down earlier for protection to make him feel better about going on a walk before making his way down the middle dirt road they were on a little fast at first before slowing down to try and clear his mind.

His neck was still throbbing, and he _hated_ it. 10k was staring down at his hand where there were small scars from where Murphy had made him play the knife game.

It was almost as if he could just hear the words Murphy said to him that day and he could hear the tapping of the knife speeding up constantly. He felt like his body was trying to surrender to Murphy’s control again.

10k grunted before he threw the knife down the dirt road, taking in heavy breaths as he watched it fly before thudding onto the ground. He _really_ hoped Doc didn’t see that.

The voices and the tapping in his head seemed to stopped once he’d tossed the knife. The pain in his neck stopped too. 10k slowly moved to sit down to try and slow his thoughts and heart rate down.

10k felt stupid. He really did. He tried not to show emotion during certain “missions” the group and him were doing, it made it quick and easy to get in, get out, move along before anything bad happened. He bottled up everything, even from a young age.

“10k!” He turned his head around to the sound of his name being called, his mind going away from the memories just for a minute to look back at Doc, who was now standing and cupping his hands around his mouth to call for him.

“Are you good?” 10k threw Doc a thumbs up with his hand, a little smile appearing on his face. Doc couldn’t really see it, but at least letting him know he didn’t wander into the woods is a good thing.

10k didn’t really hear anything after that. It was oddly quiet. He didn’t particularly like that either, until he heard footsteps coming his way.

10k quickly got up to his feet and held his fist up, ready to punch with his hand until he only saw Doc with a worried expression on his face.

“Kid, you’re looking pale as the moon right now,” Doc stated carefully before moving his hands onto his shoulders. “Have you been cryin’?”

10k didn’t even think of that. He was getting congested and didn’t care to find out why.

“Jesus,” Doc huffed out before gently pulling 10k into a firm hug, his arms wrapped around his middle. 10k tensed at first before slowly moving to wrap his arms around Doc, letting out a shaky breath.

“You’re burnin’ up too, are you sure you’re okay? Are you sick? Do we need to get you back to Sun Mei-”

“Doc, I-I’m fine it’s just,” 10k rushed out, starting to feel tears come up to his eyes again, taking in the heaving breaths once more. Doc pulled away quickly to look at 10k’s face and lead him through some breathing techniques.

“Easy, bubba, in and out.” Doc took the breaths with 10k, moving to grab a cleanish cloth from his pocket to give to 10k for his tears.

Eventually, 10k was breathing normally and tears were slowing on his cheeks. Doc spoke up first.

“Do you want to talk?” Doc bit the inside of his cheek, really hoping that 10k would nod so they could talk out whatever’s been bothering him. He’s been worried sick ever since Sarge met her demise, and he got his hand chopped. Doc let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when 10k slowly nodded as he looked down with a sad sounding sniffle.

Doc smiled sadly and patted one of 10k’s shoulders before he started to lead him back to the truck before he was tugged back by 10k.

“Here, p-please. I don’t want anyone eavesdropping.” Doc couldn’t argue with that statement and nodded before turning back to face 10k and slide his hands into his pockets.

“Okay bud, I’m here for ya, I promise,” Doc said encouragingly, moving a hand back to 10k’s shoulder to rub gently. 10k smiled a bit before nodding, taking in another breath before clearing his throat to speak up.

“Y-You remember around three ye-years ago? When I..”

“Died?” Doc added gently, nodding. 10k nodded and pointed up at Doc.

“Yeah, that. Uh.. before all of that happened I was with Murphy in his stupid community,” 10k started slowly, his grip tightening on the cloth Doc gave him.

Doc rose a brow and nodded, waiting patiently for 10k to keep going.

“And uh, you know how he used his blends a-and stuff? For like, _“Prisoner Of War”_ kinda junk, like Warren put it?”

“Yeah, I remember that.”

“Well, I was one of them, I guess? H-He ordered me to kill W-Warren,” 10k said, trying to speak easily, feeling his throat tighten as a new wave of tears stung in his eyes. Doc quickly moving to wrap an arm around 10k as he took in this new information.

“Really?” Doc questioned, feeling 10k move to wipe his eyes with the cloth again, nodding as he took another breath.

“He did mo-more stuff with me for his s-stupid _Murphytown_ idea, but it wasn’t as bad as being sent to k-kill Warren.”

Doc was holding back the anger that was boiling in him now. Murphy bit 10k to use him for his quote-unquote safe haven? That didn’t sit right with him at all.

“Did he make you do anything else?”

“T-The knife game, I got injected with a buncha stuff too, if that counts,” 10k added quietly as Doc just nodded.

“I-I’m sorry I’m just now telling you about this I-I just-” 10k cut himself off to take an extremely deep breath to finish- “ ** _it takes me a long time to open up to people, I’m sorry_**.”

10k started to cry into Doc’s shoulder as quiet as he could, finally letting out the bottled up emotions for the time being. Doc was quick to hug him into his body again, letting him get everything out of his system.

Doc was really trying his best not to wake Murphy right now and give him a piece of his mind. He may talk with Warren about this and get her opinion on it, but for the time being, he’s more than willing to be 10k’s rock and give him a shoulder to cry on. The kid deserves it after all the shit he’s been put through.

After a while, 10k was back to being calm and rubbing at his eyes with his hand as he kept a tight hold of Doc.

“Do you feel any better, 10k?” Doc asked softly, not wanting to startle him too much. 10k took a few breaths as he sat still on Doc’s shoulder before replying with a small confirmation.

“That’s good, that’s great,” Doc said with a small smile as he gently rubbed 10k’s back.

“How’s about you try and get some shut eye in the truck while I keep watch? I’ll handle Warren when her shift comes up,” Doc reassured, feeling 10k pull back to look up at Doc’s face before a small smile broke across his own.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay awake with you?”

“I’m positive, kid. You should rest, that may even help you with relaxing, as much as you can in the apocalypse, anyways.” 10k let out a weak laugh from that, completely removing himself from Doc’s arms. Doc grinned at the laugh before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“C’mon, let’s get back to the truck,” Doc offered before they fell in step with each other as they faced the car on the walk back.

Doc made a mental note to talk to Warren later and try not to kill Murphy whenever he woke up and sees his ugly red face for the first time in a few hours.


End file.
